


Old Life, New Life

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex's engagement to Maggie drives Kara to heartbreak and also drives her to make a serious decision that will effect her life.





	Old Life, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is Meat Loafs version (It's All Coming Back To Me Now).
> 
> I do not own either Supergirl or the song but really wanted to try a whole series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Years had passed since Alex and Maggie got engaged, Kara was happy that the one person she loved more than anyone else in the world was happy but at the same time she was broken.

She never realised until recently that she was deep in love with Alex but Alex would never feel the same for her and it broke Kara’s heart, sitting on the couch Kara was staring at the thunder storm raging outside.

She made her decision that night to do something she never thought she would do, she no longer had a job at CatCo since she handed in her resignation, Alex’s engagement had caused her to her to become cold and distant.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deep as she began to sing softly.

Kara:

“There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made

But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!

If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)  
And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this (if you want me like this)  
And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now....

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!

But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And if I kiss you like that (kiss you like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!

When you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And when you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this (see me like this)  
And when I see you like that (see you like that)  
Then we see what we want to see-all coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies-all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now....

If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)  
If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back to me now  
We forgive and forget… And it's all coming back to me now”

Kara finished her singing and tossed the remainder of her clothes into the bag, before contacting Jeremiah and Eliza to bid them goodbye, she grabbed the multi-verse device Cisco made for her and she took one last look at the photo book that was laying on the table, it was full of pictures between herself and Alex.

Every happy memory she had she was going to leave behind, taking a deep breath Kara hit the switch and vanished from her world.

Alex arrived 3 minutes after she vanished and discovered Kara’s things were gone, the only thing left was the photo album Kara had of herself and Alex, every fun time they had together, all of Kara’s favourite memories left behind.

Alex tried to figure out what she did wrong to hurt her sister, she was about to ask Alex to be her maid of Honor but Kara was gone now and Alex was worrying about what she could have missed, she never noticed anything bothering Kara.

Earth 1- 2 weeks later.

Kara was living in Star City and she was happy; Barry, Oliver and her saved the world again today and once again heralded as heroes but this was a one-time deal for her, she was done being Supergirl.

“Hey Kara, don’t look now but you got an admirer” Barry said pointing and she looked, her heart skipped 3 beats.

Standing at the bar with some of her colleagues was Alex Danvers, but she was not her Alex from the other Earth… this was Alex’s doppelganger, Alex’s doppelganger was smiling at her.

Kara smiled back and she blushed softly, this Alex looked different… she looked less of a badass type, her hair was the same length as Kara’s Alex who was right now probably married to Maggie and had no clue Kara was missing but Kara did not care… this was a fresh start for her.

Alex began to walk over to her slowly “Hey there, mind if I get you a drink?” Alex asked and Kara smiled nodding her head “Well I don’t accept drinks from a stranger” she said and Alex giggled softly “Well then…” she cleared her voice and held out her hand to Kara “I’m Alex Danver’s, I’m a doctor at the local hospital” she introduced herself.

Kara smiled as she raised an eyebrow “I’m Kara Lang, journalist” Kara introduced.

“Now we are no longer stranger, can I buy you a drink?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head “I would like that” she answered for the first time in her life, she felt happy… truly happy.

Unknown to Kara that her future was about to get complicated.

3 months later:

On the outskirts of Star City on earth 1, a multi-verse portal opened and out stepped Alex.

Kara’s adopted sister had come to find her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
